


The Guy Next Door

by nerdcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, Virgin!Castiel, pornstar!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcas/pseuds/nerdcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a quiet and introverted 18 year old high schooler about to graduate, more focused on getting into the colleges he wants to get accepted to rather than socializing, when a gorgeous guy named Dean moves in next door. What Castiel doesn't know is what Dean did in front of cameras for a living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off the movie "The Girl Next Door" (2004). I do not own Supernatural or any other movie likenesses.

“Castiel!”

Castiel turns his head to look at the bouncy red head of a best friend named Charlie Bradbury blasting through the crowded sea of teenagers plaguing the hallways of their high school. She manages to squeeze her petite little body through an obnoxious stereotypical popular couple making out, and flies towards Castiel, grabbing his shoulder to balance herself back out.

“Castiel, we gotta talk!” Charlie exuberantly tells him.

“About what?” Castiel says, looking over his shoulder at Charlie, while trying to pull his books out of his locker to slide into his bag.

“Okay, so this is our senior year, and we have yet to do anything even remotely interesting, or memorable, or fun! We need to make the last little bit of our senior year something worth remembering before it’s gone!”

“Charlie… I’ve got so much homework and college essays to write, I just… I don’t have the time to do that stuff. You know that there’s nothing fun about me, you’re better off going without me. I don’t get invited to parties, or have a fake ID, or skip class. No fun here, move along.” Castiel stays staring into his locker, shifting its contents around, hoping Charlie will just drop the subject.

 Castiel only has one friend, and that’s Charlie. He’s not even sure why she’s friends with him in the first place. She has other friends, but has managed to stay Castiel’s best friends all through high school. She always tries to get him to go out with her to be social and meet people, but Castiel knows he’s not invited by the other people there, so he never comes. Castiel hates feeling likes he’s not wanted somewhere. Everyone stares at him, and written all over their faces is those questions, ‘Why is he here?’, ‘Who brought the weird kid?’, and Castiel just avoids it altogether so he never has to get that look ever again.

“Hun, no. I am going to make you do something fun by the end of this year. You can’t go through your high school years just doing homework and never doing anything for yourself! You need a damn social life, some more friends, maybe someone to hook up with? I know you have zero experience in that department, and that needs to change!” Charlie is determined and set on her path of Grand Quest Get Castiel Laid, has been since she met him and found out that he was a virgin and has had no romantic or sexual anything whatsoever happen to him.

Charlie has her hand on Castiel’s shoulder, waiting for Castiel to turn around. Castiel closes up his backpack, and turns towards Charlie. He looks up with sad and tired eyes, worn out from staying up too late multiple nights of the week to boost himself to prime spots for admittance to colleges.

“Charlie… C’mon. I’m socially awkward, no one else in this school wants me at any of their parties, and Id rather be not the center of attention, and negative attention at that.” Castiel rolls his eyes. He’s had this conversation with the fire red haired best friend of his way to many times.

“You know what? I don’t give a shit! You are my best friend, you’re going, and I am going to figure out something for us to do that will be amazing to finish off this year with! You don’t even get a choice in it. You fight it, and I will tell the entire school everything I know about that is embarrassing. Just suck it up and be a big boy. Got it?” Charlie is glaring at him with her most fierce bitchface that tells him that there is no way out of this one, he has seen it before, and she is dead serious when she pulls that face. He caves, knowing that there’s no point in fighting it.

“Fine, fine, okay, I will go with whatever plans you make, alright? Just don’t get me killed or let me doing anything that will give me a disease.” Castiel responds, no will power left to fight her on it anyways.

“Have a little faith in me, you know I always pull through!” Charlie exclaims, giving Castiel a hardy slap to the shoulder.

“Yea, I know you do. I got to go though, gotta head home, got stuff to do. See you tomorrow?”

“Yea, I’ll see you tomorrow, Castiel. Don’t work too damn hard, do something that isn’t good for you tonight for me, will you? Be a little bad, it won’t hurt you.” She gives him some strangely dirty puppy eyes, hoping to convince him that he needs to listen to her.

“Okay. Ill try. Text me later.” Castiel laughs the words out, as he walks away from Charlie, waving to her as he walks down the hallway, turns the corner, and begins his 10 block walk home. Charlie is his best friend, but tends to be a pain in the ass when she wants something. She will push and push until she gets him to go out with her, and Castiel knows it.

Cas finally makes it to his slightly-above-average home, a two story, carbon-copy style surburban house, attached garage, full basement, and a gentle shade of baby blue. It was nothing spectacular, but it was home. It was nice and cozy with him, his parents, and his 2 siblings. His older brother Gabriel doesn’t actually live there, but still has his own room upstairs to come back to. It used to be Castiel’s room, but when Gabriel left for college, Castiel managed to convince them to switch their rooms so that Castiel could have the spacious bedroom that took up the entirety of the basement.

The other bedroom upstairs belongs to his sister, Anna, which is exactly 9 minutes younger than him. People are surprised to know they are twins since they look nothing alike. Anna has gorgeous red locks, and earthy sage colored hazel eyes, and a tiny little body to match. Castiel was the exact opposite, with his lithe runner’s body, piercing azure blue eyes, and dark chocolate, almost black hair that was always in disarray and looking like he just rolled out of bed.

As Castiel makes his last few yards up to the door of his home, he notices a moving truck parked outside of the house next door that’s been empty for months. He sees a few moving truck workers unloading some intricate and gorgeous furniture off the truck, including a bed frame that must have cost hundreds of dollars. It was beautiful, like it was handmade with love, patience, and care. Castiel wonders who could be moving in next door that would have such beautiful things. Castiel pushes it to the back of his mind, entering his home, leading himself to his room, and planting himself at his desk that he would be sitting at for the next several hours. If his curiosity went back to the beautiful bed frame a few times, no one was the wiser to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel wakes up with a painful crick in his neck, and drool leaking from his mouth onto his trigonometry book. It takes him a few seconds to realize that he had fallen asleep not even a half hour into his homework. Looking at his clock beside his bed, he realizes that it’s a little after 10. He completely missed dinner, not that there would have been any made to eat anyways. Castiel’s mom Rachel worked long shifts at the hospital as a nurse, never usually making it home until 9:45 at the earliest every night. With his father working towards a higher position at his work, hoping for a head position, it leaves Castiel home alone a lot until they come home from work. Castiel walks his way upstairs to the kitchen, spotting his mom heating up some leftover dinner that Castiel had made the night before.

“Hey honey, how was school?” Castiel’s mother asks him, turning around after pulling the Tupperware container out of the microwave, and taking a bite.

“It was okay. Still got some homework to do, just came up for some food.” Castiel walks past his mother, reaching into the freezer for a frozen fettuccini alfredo meal, sliding it out of the box and into the microwave.

“Well, don’t stay up too late, okay? Oh, and before you head back down to your room, can you take out the garbage?” His mother asks, finishing up her food, and setting the dish into the dishwasher.

“Yea, sure mom. Goodnight.” Castiel eats his dinner, and then grabs the garbage bags sitting ready by the front door, and slings them through the door, and outside.

 As soon as Castiel got himself out the door, he gets distracted by the sound of an engine, the loud noise making its way down his street, just a pair of bright headlights visible from where he was standing. Castiel slowly walks towards the garbage can at the end of his driveway as the bright headlights come closer until they come to a halt in front of the house next door to Castiel’s. Now that the car has stopped and been turned off, Castiel can see that it’s an older car, a gorgeous onyx color. This car is beautiful. He wants to say it’s a Chevy something, but he is just no good with cars, especially older ones. Whoever is moving in next door has got some good taste in just about everything Castiel has seen related to them.

The door swings open on the older car, the street lamps lining the street shining onto the car’s paint job, highlighting the shine and refection of it. Castiel watched while the driver of the pristine vehicle stepped up and out of it, and swung it closed.

 _Holy. Fucking. Shit._ Stepping out of the vehicle had to be the most absolutely gorgeous man that Castiel had ever seen in his life. While Castiel was standing at about 5’9, still having a little room to grow, this man had to be about 6’1. He was averagely built; not too wide, muscly or lanky. From looking at him in the dark olive green T shirt, Castiel could see how his chest tapered perfectly into his hips at a perfect ratio. Tracing the man’s body downwards, he sees the man’s pants; a worn in pair of denim jeans, with, _oh god,_ the most intensely hot pair of bowlegs that Castiel could ever imagine. Matched with the rest of the wardrobe, was a pair of black work boots, laced up under the hidden area underneath the bottom of his pant leg. And then there is the man’s face. He has sandy light brown cropped hair, like a grown out military style haircut, tapered down the sides and back, but a little longer in the center. Little freckles peppered his cheeks and nose and down his arms. Castiel looks at the man’s lips; plump little bowed things that were just so _pretty_ for a man that Castiel had a hard time looking away. Castiel became entranced by the man’s eyes when he looked up at him, a deep emerald green that caught the light just right and Castiel swore they were glowing.

The unfortunate realization that Castiel was staring at the man came a moment too late, when Castiel rammed right into the garbage cans that he was walking towards. Castiel’s new neighbor had already been looking right at him from when they had caught each other’s gaze, so he had watched as Castiel collided with his target goal, making him chuckle lightly, and continue his walk inside to his new home. Castiel was so embarrassed. After angrily shoving the black bags into the bins, Castiel gives one a swift kick, hoping it would release some of the pent up irritation that had just sprung up from looking like a complete dumbass in front of that incredibly sexy man that was watching him. All it caused was a severe throbbing pain in Castiel’s left big toe that wouldn’t dissipate.

Once Castiel hobbled his way back up the driveway, he closed the door behind him, made his way to his room, and decided that it was definitely time to go to bed. Now that he had seen who his new neighbor was, he was in a slight panic. How was Castiel supposed to not want to watch the man? He was intriguing and beautiful, and was the owner of that beautiful bed frame. Something about the man lit a fire that no one else ever had inside Castiel.

Castiel never had any relationships, flings, or one night stands, or even any interest in any of them for that matter. On top of having literally no experience in those departments, he also had realized that he wasn’t like everyone else. He wasn’t just _straight_ or _gay._  Castiel had to be an oddity in sexuality too. Castiel didn’t like women or men specifically. He tended to just be attracted to people that he liked. It didn’t matter who they were; male or female or anything in between. Castiel did have _attraction._ He found people attractive, he just didn’t want them the way most people did.

Castiel only had actual sexual and emotional attraction to two people his whole life. The first was when he was in middle school. It was the first time he even realized he was attracted to anyone at all. His name was Michael Milton. He was taller than the rest of the boys, and was the eye candy for the majority of his school. He had dark obsidian black hair, a strong jawline, and was the nicest boy he ever met, even though he was a jock that played on all the school teams. Castiel had come to a realization fast though, that Michael was as straight as they come, and he would not have a chance, so he let go of his feelings.

The second person was a girl that was a senior when Castiel became a freshman. Her name was Jo Harvelle, and she was the sweetest but most intimidating girl that he had ever known. She had gorgeous blonde hair that never needed any attention; its natural wave the perfect look for Jo. She had dark brown eyes that were so earthy and warm, that they just kindled warmth inside Castiel. But again, Castiel knew he never had a chance. Jo had started dating Castiel’s brother Gabriel not long after his crush had blossomed, and Castiel knew it was best to forget about her while it was easiest. Castiel was happy he made that choice, since his brother and Jo both decided after by the end of senior year that since they were attending the same college, they were going to continue their relationship. Gabriel and Jo managed 4 years and going, and Castiel never looked back on it. He was happy for Gabriel.

All in all, Castiel had come to terms with his selective attractions, and learned that it was a gift. That he wasn’t tempted by every overly sexualized person that walked past him. But this didn’t apply to the new neighbor. Nope, Castiel was _certainly_ having a whole different reaction to him than he was used to. Castiel didn’t even know him, and Castiel was already half hard when he slid himself underneath his covers after changing into his pajama pants and stripping off his shirt.

What was so special about the man? Castiel pushes his head back, rubbing it back into his pillow, trying to force his neighbor from his mind. Those green eyes flashed into his memory, then those pink lips. Castiel’s attempts to forget his neighbor were failing, as he turned onto his back, trailing his hand slowly from his chest and down his stomach. Castiel rubbed gently against the small trail of hair that worked its way down the bottom of his stomach and underneath his waistband of his pajama pants. He could feel a heat building up inside himself, stronger than he usually felt. Castiel didn’t bother trying to ignore what his body wanted.

The perfect stranger next door flashed through Castiel’s mind again, but this time he pictured him pushing him up against a wall, pressing his pretty lips against his chapped pale ones, licking and biting them. The images forced Castiel’s hand to travel farther into his pants, his hand landing on his aching erection that was pressing tightly against the fabric containing it. Castiel could feel how the man affected him, precome already leaking in sticky drops from the end of the head. Castiel tightens his eyes shut a little more as he begins to stroke himself, the friction making that pooled heat in his groin start to stir.

Castiel imagined the freckled god of a man wrapping his palms around his hips, digging his fingers into the bones while licking his tongue up the sharp edge of Castiel’s jaw. He would travel his tongue back down his neck until he reached Castiel’s collarbone, and would suck a purple hickey deep into Castiel’s skin. Castiel’s hands start to fumble slightly at the thought of him marking him like he owned him. Castiel could tell that he wasn’t going to last long. He continues to stroke himself fast and diligently, bursting at the seams to get release, quick little flicks and twists pushing him closer and closer.

Castiel lets his mind continue the scene as his free hand grips the sheets underneath him, the stranger’s hands moving from Castiel’s hips, and lower down his back and underneath his ass. Then those arms are roughly tugging him up until Castiel’s legs were wrapped around him, and Castiel was pinned tightly against the wall, their crotches rubbing against each other from beneath the clothes that separate them. Castiel is so close to reaching his climax that all it takes for him to be pushed over the edge is for the man to look up from in between their bodies, and right into his eyes. With a look of pure lust and need in those emerald eyes that look right through him like he’s completely transparent, Castiel is _gone_. Castiel jerks his wrist just right and brushes over the head of his dick, and then he is coating his bare stomach with his release as he rides his orgasm high and intense, body rigid with pleasure, his other hand tangled in the sheets, unable to let go until the shocks through his body subside.

Once Castiel starts to come down from his orgasm, he finally realizes _just_ how hot he is for his new neighbor. He is so completely _fucked._


	3. Chapter 3

After his nighttime run in with the new mysteriously gorgeous man that owns the equally sexy car, Castiel doesn’t see him again through the school week. Castiel watches his house occasionally, hoping for an accidental glance into his life, but it doesn’t happen. He doesn’t see him again until that Friday.

After school Friday, Castiel decides to go on one of his runs around his neighborhood. As he rummages through his room, slipping on his running shorts, a loose fitting t shirt, and his tennis shoes, he realizes that he let Charlie borrow his music player last time he saw her. Castiel cannot run without his music. The music is the only thing that helps his keep going when running. Something about having music play while he pushes his body to the edge physically puts him into a building climax of emotional release of anger, frustration, and tension. And boy does Castiel have a lot of tension right now due to a certain godly man next door.

Castiel remembers then that Gabriel had gotten a new Ipod when he left for college, and more than likely left his old one in his room upstairs. Castiel sprints up the stairs leading to his old bedroom, pushing the door open to reveal the almost untouched room inside. Castiel searches through multiple drawers and little boxes throughout the room, hoping to come up upon the slightly outdated Ipod he knows is somewhere.

Just as Castiel goes to move to the next section of the room, he glances out the window, and notices that the window and blinds are open on the house next door. It looks to be a bedroom;  the door of the room in the center of his field of vision, another door to the left, slightly open with a light on in it, and then that beautiful and stunning bed frame topped with a king size mattress laid into it on the right of the door. The bed frame was just as stunning as it was when he saw it unloaded, if not even more because he was seeing it assembled.

It was a beautiful dark chestnut color, with posts at each corner, the ones near the head of the bed sprouting up above the headboard, and the ones on the foot of the bed more shortened. Each post was topped with intricately carved pieces. The headboard itself was magnificent; it had a design etched across the top of it that made the bed look fit for a king. And Castiel figured that made a lot of sense, knowing that the man who slept in that bed was most definitely fit to be one.

Castiel was so entranced with looking at the bed that he failed to notice the man was now walking through the bedroom door, wearing a black t shirt that sat tightly across his chest. Over top of that, he was wearing a deep crimson red long sleeve button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It looked almost like a flannel shirt. Along with that, he was again wearing a pair of very well worn pair of jeans, and those black work boots. _How does this man manage to always look this good?_  

The man begins to walk around the room a few times, placing things in certain places, and Castiel continues to watch as he does so. He walks into the door to the left of the bedroom door and Castiel realizes it a bathroom door. He walks out with a towel in his hand, and sits a watch on the nightstand next to the bed. He walks back into the bathroom, and comes back out without the towel. Castiel can’t help but watch the man as he glides through the room. His mind kicks in the thought that he knows what he knows the man is about to do, and yet Castiel can’t look away.

He stands in the bedroom, and begins to peel of the red flannel shirt, and throws it into the corner of the room that Castiel can’t see. Next, he reaches for the black t shirt, and he grabs it by the back of the neck of it, and pulls it off over his head.

“Oh my god…” Castiel whispers to himself. The man is a fucking _Adonis,_ and seeing him taking his clothes off has him completely infatuated. He is built well, but not too much. He looks as if he could take on anyone who would try to come at him, but still the most perfect amount of soft to be able to just melt into if you were to cuddle up into the side of him. _How in the hell was this guy in that house all alone? Does he have a significant other? Do they exist somewhere, pushing this man out of arm’s reach of anyone who would want him?_

Castiel doesn’t have time to dwell on the thoughts for long before he drags his eyes down to where his hands are, unbuckling a brown leather belt, and whipping it out of his belt loops. He then travels to the button of his jeans, lowers his zipper, and slides the jeans down- _Oh, this is so not fair._

The man’s thighs are thick and manly and all Castiel can do is imagine them caging his body down into that magnificent bed. As the pants slide completely off, Castiel takes notice of the man’s boxer briefs, tight and black against the man’s hips and thighs, showing a quite impressive bulge pressing out at the front of them. The man hooks his fingers into his boxer briefs, and slowly begins to slide them down. He gets far enough down with them that Castiel can just make out where the man’s lightly colored treasure trail leads to. In that moment, the man looks up, straight through Gabriel’s bedroom window, and looks Castiel right in the eyes. Castiel’s world comes to a complete halt.

“Shit shit shit shit shit!” Castiel mutters under his breath. Castiel ducks down below the window, hoping and praying to anyone that would listen that his neighbor didn’t see him, didn’t notice him watching him strip naked. There was no way that he wasn’t caught. When Castiel decided to peek his head back up over the window sill to look back into the bedroom, his neighbor is no longer there.  _Where did he go?_ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a visual for the bed frame Dean owns - http://www.bedroomfurniturediscounts.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/1280x/17f82f742ffe127f42dca9de82fb58b1/l/e/ledelle-ortanique_poster_bed_2.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel’s heart is racing; its beating so fast that he feels like it’s going to burst its way through his chest any minute now. _Where did the man go? Did he get creeped out? Is he calling the police? What am I going to do?! I can’t go to jail, I’m too young, I can’t be in there with-_

Castiel doesn’t get a chance to finish his thoughts because he is cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

“Oh no no no…” Castiel says to himself. He’s sweating now, about to go into a full blown freak out. Castiel slinks down the stairwell leading to the foyer, the door bell ringing a few more times before he is able to make it to the door. Once he reaches the door, he lays his hand upon the handle, and slowly creaks open the door.

Standing on his door step, is his mysterious next door neighbor, donned in another black t shirt that perfectly outlines that gorgeous body. On his waist is a quickly thrown on pair of black and red basketball shorts, along with some fairly new looking black and grey running shoes. Castiel tries to manage a little more than just staring at the man in front of him, but can’t seem to get his body to follow his brain. _Jesus Christ, he is going to kill me and look like a god doing it._

Castiel is so far in his mind whenever he sees the man in front of him that he doesn’t even hear what he started saying to him.

“Wh-what?” Castiel stutters out, now realizing that the man he has been watching and pretty much peeping on is now talking to him.

“I asked you if you liked what you saw. You seemed to be watching me pretty intensely, so you must have.” The stranger says, and Castiel has to push the impulse to push a palm into his crotch to stave off the boner that he was currently getting over the man’s hypnotizing voice that was smooth like silk with confidence, with a deep tone that rumbled through Castiel’s whole body.

“I-I didn’t mean to look. I swear it’ll never happen again, that wasn’t even my room, and I-I swear that I didn’t see anything. Please- just don’t call the cops. I swear I will never even look at your house again.” Castiel is speaking quickly, stumbling over most of the words, scared that the man wants to turn him in for being a peeping tom.

“Hey, it’s okay. I don’t blame you. But before you decide to go off watching me get naked again, you should buy me dinner first, huh?” The man leans his shoulder against the door frame of Castiel’s front door, and Castiel blushes a dark shade of pink that spreads all the way across his face.

“Um, yeah, I-I’ll do that. Please don’t tell my parents, okay?” Castiel asks while grasping the side of the door tightly, hoping the man is okay with keeping this their little secret.

“No problem. I’m Dean Winchester, your new neighbor." Dean says, as he holds out his hand for Castiel to shake while wearing a thousand watt smile that is blinding.

“Hi. I’m um... Castiel. Castiel Novak.” Castiel says weakly, still a little weak in the knees from looking up at the man in front of him as he takes his hand.

“Well, are we gunna go?” Dean questions him, one eyebrow raised in a flirtatious way that has Castiel almost giggling like a damn little girl.

“What? Go? Go where?” Castiel asks, confused.

“Like I said, seeing me naked means you take me to dinner. I’m pretty sure you owe me a meal for the show you just got.” Dean says to Castiel, pulling away from the door frame, straightening himself out, and crossing his arms in a slightly intimidating way.

“Oh…. Um... I- I can do that, I guess. You really want some weird high school kid hanging around you? I’m not much fun, I can promise you that.”

“I guess I’ll have to change that for you. C’mon, let’s go. I’m fucking starving and I’m sure you worked yourself up an appetite.” Dean says smoothly, giving Castiel a wink, turning around and walking away from Castiel’s porch. Castiel’s feet are cemented to the floor for a few seconds before he realizes that the man he has been filling his every fantasy with was telling him to go with him. Castiel shuts the door to his house, locks it, and rushes to catch up with Dean.

Once Castiel climbed into the sleek black beauty of a car, he buckles up in the passenger seat, and looked over to Dean, who was putting the keys in the ignition. Dean starts the car with a rough and loud rumble, and they were off.

“Where are we going?” Castiel asks.

“You’re the one treating me, don’t you think you should pick?”

“Oh, sure… How about the Roadhouse? It’s really good, best burgers you ever had.”

“Okay.”

The rest of the drive to the restaurant was silent, unless you count the occasional glances at each other. They pull into the parking lot, park the car, and trek their way inside. Once inside, Dean and Castiel are placed at a booth in the corner. Castiel is still completely amazed that he is even talking to, nonetheless out to dinner with the most gorgeous man he has ever seen.

“So, are you usually into voyeurism or is this something you just picked up?” Dean says, smirking at Castiel.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have looked. I didn’t mean to. I guess I just haven’t really had that kind of situation happen, so I just froze.” Castiel tells Dean, shifting his eyes anywhere around Dean, but never directly at him.

“Never had that situation happen before... What, a neighbor being naked?” Dean questions curiously, while they both looked over their menus.

“Um, no… Seeing someone naked at all, really.” Castiel shyly explains.

“Wait… WHAT?” It was at that moment that the waitress came over and asked for their order. They both ordered the RoadHouse’s specialty bacon cheeseburgers with a side of fries. Once she walked away, Dean turned his head back towards Castiel with a shocked face.

“You’ve… never seen someone naked before?”

“No… I haven’t. I’ve had a fairly uneventful adolescence I guess you could say.”

“There’s no fucking way that’s true. You've got to be 17- maybe 18 years old. No girlfriends, boyfriends, fuck buddies? Nothing?”

“No… I’ve never been interested. Plus, I’ve always had more important things to deal with. Like getting into a good college, getting a scholarship, things like that. And I'm 18.”

“Well, fuck. You’re something else, huh?”

“Kind of.” Castiel chuckles a little bit at Dean’s reaction to his lack of experience. Castiel knows he’s a bit weird, but for some reason, Dean didn’t mind. He sounded surprised more than anything. He didn’t call him a loser, or weird, he just seemed curious. Castiel and Dean continue to eat their food they ordered, until their plates were virtually empty. Throughout the meal, Castiel could see Dean looking up from his plate to look at him, making Castiel’s blood pool in a swirling heat in areas that he really wished it wouldn’t.

They got the check, and Castiel paid the bill, keeping to his word of paying for Dean since it was the most he could do after taking a good long hard look at him while he was naked even before proper introductions. After that, they made their way back out to the onyx black car that fit Dean perfectly. They climb back in, and it’s another silent ride back to their neighborhood. Once Dean parks his car out front of his house, he shuts the engine off, and looks over to Castiel.

“Thanks for dinner. Even though I kinda forced ya into it.” Dean says quietly, with a genuine smile on his face.

“It’s the most I could do for my discretions, Dean.” Castiel says to him, a small smile that reaches his eyes forming.

“Consider it forgotten, okay? Though, I do suggest not looking in my windows again. I tend to not always wear clothes.” Castiel hears Dean say with a dirty grin on his face, and almost like a giant tidal wave, Castiel is instantly aroused again.

“I-I um... I won’t. I promise.” Castiel says while opening the car door, trying to struggle his way out of the car. Castiel scrambles his way out eventually, and he shuts the door, clumsily walking backwards away from the black car, waving to Dean, then turning around to swiftly jog his way back into his house.

By the time that Castiel gets inside, he’s already fully hard, thankful that it had only prominently shown up on the walk up to his house rather than while he was out with Dean. Castiel slides his back against the door, descending down it due to the loss of balance he had gotten from being so painfully aroused. Castiel doesn’t have to do much more than tug on his dick with a few quick strokes while sitting on the floor to be coming hot streaks up and across his shirt with stickiness and warmth seeping through to dampen his skin underneath.

Castiel now had a few more things to add to his mental bank of things to use in his fantasies about Dean Winchester.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Castiel picked himself up off the floor after blowing a load while sat up against his front door, he makes his way down to his room in the basement, and proceeded to get into his shower. Castiel loved that the basement room was built almost like its own little apartment. Once you walked down the stairs, there sat his art easel for painting, with a desk with drawers near it for all his paints. Castiel didn't have too many hobbies, but painting is a small guilty pleasure of his.

Also in his basement apartment was a gorgeous and completely remodeled bathroom, with a stone tiled doorless shower. The shower head sat at the back of the shower, and there was a wall on the left side that went half way up, and it had the best water pressure that Castiel could ever dream up. Castiel managed to buy himself a mini fridge that he placed right next to his work desk, which he does homework on constantly. The last big thing in Castiel's room is his queen size bed. It had nothing on the beautiful bed and frame that Dean had in his room, but it did it's job and is always comfortable to him.

Castiel was always a smart and successful student at school, and never got in trouble. That came to be a real good thing for him when Gabriel moved out and his parents offered to give it to Castiel. It was all his. He was himself in the space, and being such an independent and well-mannered son, his parents tended to never bother him or come down. That’s just how Castiel liked it, too.

As Castiel strips himself of the running clothes he never got any use out of for the day, he starts up the shower, turning it to a nice and relaxing temperature that he knows will relax him even further for the night. Castiel climbs his way into the shower as the water cascades from the shower head, and just lets his mind wander onto Dean.

_Dean Winchester. Tall, tanned, gorgeous, funny, perfect smile, perfect voice, perfect everything._ Castiel has a hard time stopping his mind from wondering what is so special about the man, and how he could have captivated him so easily.

Castiel continues to clean himself with his body wash that smelled like watermelon and cinnamon. It may seem a girly thing to use to other people, but Castiel has a soft spot for things that smell good and sweet. Which is why Castiel finds that it does not surprise him that he thinks Dean smells _amazing_ because he has this impossible-to-miss smell to him of fresh-out-the-oven apple pie and leather.

Castiel shakes his head, trying to get the memory of the smell of Dean out of his mind, but only succeeding in shaking some of the water out of his hair as he steps out of the shower. He steps onto the little snow white fluffy rug outside the shower, and wraps a towel around his waist.

He’s continuing his walk over to his bed, when he hears his cell phone go off on his nightstand, where its hooked up to its charger, which is where it usually is. Castiel never carries the thing around. The only people that talk to him is Charlie, occasionally Anna and Gabriel, and his weird aunt that can barely text him in the English language due to how much she misspells things.

“Hey, Charlie.”

“ _Castiel James Novak! I am outside your door, come open it, or so help me I will beat your ass_!”

“Okay, okay, no need to be so rude…” Castiel hangs up the phone, finishes getting dressed, and makes his way back upstairs to open the door. When he opens it, he sees Charlie staring at him with an insanely pissed off face. She pushes her way in past Castiel and she heads towards his bedroom in the basement. Once they get downstairs, she flops herself on top of Castiel’s bed, crosses her arms, and stares at Castiel, who is sitting at his desk.

“Well?”

“Well what?” Castiel asks, nervous as to what he managed to do to make Charlie mad at him.

“When the hell were you going to tell me?!”

“Tell you what?”

“I was innocently driving my cute little car down your street, on my way to Gilda’s, and you wanna know what I saw? I saw YOU, Castiel, getting out of a giant black car with some huge hot guy! What the hell is up with that?” Charlie looks furious She doesn't like it when Castiel tries to keep things from her. He really is her best friend, even with all the other friends she has.

“Oh… that. I can explain that.”

“You’re damn right you can explain that! Tell me, who is he? Why were you guys together?”

“He’s my new neighbor. Just moved in a week or so ago. I was just… showing him around town. To be polite, ya know?”

“Yeah, okay, I’m gunna tell you right now, I know there is no way you just showed up on that man’s doorstep, and asked to show him around.” Charlie is looking at Castiel with a very intense scowl, and Castiel is not going to lie, she can be really damn scary when she wants to be.

“I…” Castiel starts, but then realized that resistance is going to get him nowhere with her “Okay. No. I didn't just offer, it was more of a re-payment…” Castiel tries to end his sentence in an almost whisper, but Charlie’s damn Vulcan ears hear everything.

“Re-payment? For what? How could already owe your new neighbor anything?” Charlie is now laughing a little in between sentences, showing how comical she found the idea of Castiel actually owing something to someone. Castiel never owes people things.

“Oh god, please don't make me tell you... It's embarrassing…”Castiel is looking down, avoiding eye contact with Charlie, because he knows she will get it out of him if he even tries to look her in the eyes. Charlie sighs from her place on the bed.

"Nuh uh. You are going to tell me. I tell you everything, Castiel! You never go anywhere with anyone but me or Anna... Who is he? What's going on?" Charlie now has an almost sad look on her face.

"Okay... I-" Castiel pauses, taking a deep breath, knowing he was about to tell Charlie something he wishes he never had to tell anyone at all. How embarrassing that he got caught, and now someone other than the person who caught him is going to know. Someone he will have to see all the time, and will know he's a total perv.

"Dean may have possibly caught me watching him get undressed in his bedroom..." Castiel mutters lightly and as quietly as he could go with his weirdly deep and gravely voice.

"Oh my god. Are you serious?! Holy shit! What did he say to you when he caught you?" Charlie has a look of pure hysteria on her face from wanting to laugh.

"It's not funny, Charlie! He.. caught me, and then came over here and told me I had to take him to dinner for peeking..."

"Wait, what? Really? Awe... He must like you if he let you get off with just buying him dinner after seeing all his goods." Castiel just gives Charlie a scowl of disbelief as she smirks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"He was extremely nice in not telling the police or telling my parents. I hadn't even meant to look, I just looked out the window for a second and there he was..."

"Well... how was it? I mean, I saw him get out of his car, so I saw what he looks like with his clothes on, and damn, is that one hell of a start. I just just bet he looks good underneath. I don't even swing that way, but he is definitely hot. Just your type, huh?" Charlie is giving Castiel suggestive looks and he knows that Charlie can tell that Castiel is worked up over Dean. She knows him all to well.

She is always bugging Castiel about his love life, telling him that he needs to have some fun, find someone, or at least hook up with someone. Charlie plays the field of hot girls at their school like a star quarterback, having flings here and there with quite a few of them.

"He was... um... He looked really good. That was the only reason I didn't look away. I kind of just... froze. Ive never seen someone like that, and then he was there, just... in all his glory. Something came over me. I don't even know." Castiel has a deep flushing blush across his face that is half from embarrassment, and half from the pure arousal he gets when he even tries to think about what he saw.

"Awe, Castiel! Maybe you two can... You know... have a little 'fun' together! God knows you need it...."

"I do not! And he would never want me like that. I mean, you saw him. He's like.. a god. And me... I'm not horrible to look at, but definitely not up to his standards..."

"Castiel, cut yourself some slack! You are gorgeous! The only reason no one ever hits on you is because they all think that you're not interested because I tell them you're not because I know you aren't... Do you know how many girls ask me about you? A lot. You could have a chance with him, I know it."

"I don't know... I haven't been attracted to anyone since freshman year! I don't even know the first thing about showing him I would be interested. And who even says he's interested in me? I don't even know if he's into guys!"

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to see if he is, then. Test him. See how far you can push him, and if he breaks, well then looks like you got yourself a slice of hot-Dean-pie." Charlie is looking at him wildly, and all Castiel can see in her eyes is _pure trouble._

  
_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late! Laptop charger started to break, so I had to do a mass move of all my stuff to a different laptop!
> 
> Here is a visual picture of what Castiel's shower in the basement looks like; Just the shower, nothing else! -- http://www.houzz.com/showers-without-doors


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel woke up to his alarm clock blaring from next to his bed, telling him it was 10:30 in the morning. He crawled out of bed, and wearily decided that he might as well wake himself up with a morning run. He grabs all of his running gear, along with the dreadful ipod that got him in trouble with his neighbor, and heads outside to start his run. As Castiel walks outside, and starts down his driveway, he sees that everyone in the neighborhood is up at doing something already. Mowing, raking, cleaning things. It seems like a productive day for everyone. 

But then Castiel chances at look over to his neighbor's driveway, and Castiel slows his stride down completely. Dean is at the back end of his driveway, standing by the trunk of his beastly beauty of a car, and has a large yellow soapy sponge in his hand. It's leaking water from the bottom of it, and not only has it drenched Dean's arms, but it has also trailed itself down the front of Dean. He's wearing a light and thin grey short sleeve T shirt, that clings to his body perfectly. In its state of wetness, it shows the light shadow of a belly button underneath, and highlights the V of his hips just right to have Castiel weak in the knees in seconds. Of course, Dean is also wearing well worn jeans that hug his ass and bowlegs a little more than usual, which Castiel thinks is a godsend he didn't even pray for. 

Castiel is barely able to pull his eyes away but is completely forced to from pure embarrassment when Dean turns his head and stares straight at Castiel, and  _winks._

_Shit! Way to go, Novak, being a complete perv again_ is all Castiel can think. He can't seem to catch a break when it comes to the guy. Castiel makes his way to continue past Dean's driveway with no interruption and hopefully be on his way, but Dean has other plans for his as he intercepts him with just a few steps.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean." Castiel is darting his eyes down towards his shoes, avoiding looking Dean in the eye, hoping for the love of all that is holy that he did NOT catch him staring at him washing his car.

"What are you doin' today?"

"Um, I was just about go for a run, ya know, for exercise, to um... stay healthy and all that stuff." 

_Oh my god, I sound like a complete idiot, shut up while you're ahead!_

"Oh, I see... Well, I was just gunna ask you if you wanted to come over? Maybe, hang out a little bit? Haven't really gotten to know you other than our little talk at the diner."

"Oh! Um, Id love to, sure! I mean, sure, I- We could do that, yeah." Castiel is stuttering and can barely get a word out that doesn't sound garbled and contorted with nerves. Castiel knows how he must sound, and brings his hands to his face to bury into to try to stave some of the humiliation. When Castiel looks back up, Dean is looking at him with an interested smile, and then nodding his head towards his house. He walks back towards his own front door, and Castiel follows not far behind. He hopes that he can manage to not make a complete fool of himself while in Dean's presence, but assumes it's impossible by now. 

Dean leads Castiel into his house, and all that Castiel can think about is how much he loves the inside of the home. Its not fully moved into, boxes in places, and stacks of items in others, but still so... homey. So personalized even without any organization yet. Dean continues to walk through rooms with Castiel in tow, as they finally reach a large living room, with a couch that looks  _seriously_ comfortable, definitely would be good for if Dean was to throw him onto it, and start to-  _whoa whoa whoa, no need to go there when he is literally standing right there!_

Dean turns his head, and smiles to Castiel, waving his hand towards the couch, offering him a seat on that great-for-the-imagination piece of furniture that Castiel was definitely trying to not think about. 

"Sit down, relax. Want something to drink?"

"Sure."

"Want water, or soda? I've got beer, but I dont think I can offer you that, sorry." Dean asks with a cute little smile as he walks backwards towards the kitchen.

"Water is  fine for me, Dean, thank you." Castiel says, as he scans the room. His eyes fall on a box of what looks like a pile of movies. As Castiel leans over the side of the couch to look into the box, Dean comes back into the room with a cup of water for him. Dean sees that he is oddly hovering over a box of his things, and quickly slides the cup into Castiel's hands. He swiftly closes up the box, trapping whatever was in there and away from Castiel's view. Castiel wasn't sure what was in there, but he thought he may have seen a seriously large porn collection. He could have just seen things wrong, but Castiel lets it go. The last thing that he needs on his mind is Dean watching porn and touching himself with Castiel just one house over. 

Castiel looks back over to Dean, and sees that he is still slightly drenched from washing his car. Dean sees Castiel's gaze as it trails down his body, looking to the same place to see what he was looking at.

"Oh, I'm still completely wet, huh? I should probably take this stuff off, Ill be right back." That's all Dean says as he walks up the stairs leading to the room that Castiel knows is his, having seen inside it before from inside his own home. He's slipping out of his shirt with ease, before he even reaches the third step up, and all Castiel can do is watch the muscles flexing in Dean's back, rippling with the movement, rolling the tanned and moistened skin until the shirt is off him completely. Castiel is completely fine with the little show of skin that Dean's doing. Well, he would probably like it more if it didn't cause a huge problem. Dean is only going to take a few moments to get different clothes on upstairs, so what is Castiel supposed to do with the raging hard on he just got from the show?

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel can hear Dean upstairs shuffling around in the room that Castiel knows the exact layout of from his window time with it. He knows Dean will be down any second, and Castiel is flipping out. He's got a erection that could probably break his zipper easily. Dean is about to come down, see the predicament that he is in, and he is going to freak out and tell him to leave, because he is still perving on him, even after being caught!

Castiel panics slightly, and in the rush of finding a solution, he settles on just grabbing the stark white sleeping pillow that is thrown haphazardly by the side of the couch, and slaps it over his lap, hiding his crotch from Dean's view for when he comes down. Castiel knows it's not a very good ploy to hide behind, but it's all that Castiel could come up with.

Dean descends down the stairs with a dry black shirt on that has 'Led Zepplin' written across the chest, and the sight does nothing to calm Castiel down. When Dean steps off the last step of the staircase, he notices Castiel's oddness of sitting with a pillow. He doesn't actually say anything, but it's written on his face how much he is curious as to what he is doing. Dean walks the rest of the way into the living room again, and looks Castiel in the eye, then down at the pillow, and back to Castiel.

“So... Cas... Is there a specific reason you're sittin' there cudding with my brand new pillow for my bed?” Dean cocks an eyebrow up with a simple smirk on his lips, and Castiel blushes a soft red across his cheeks.

“Oh... Um... I'm sorry, Dean, I... thought it looked.... soft?”

“Sure you did...” Dean mutters under his breath with a small smile, just barely enough for Castiel to hear it, but he still does.

“I'll just put it back. I'm sorry, I didn't think... That was very rude of me...” Castiel carefully stands up and shuffles over to place the pillow back down where he had found it, and thankfully by the time that he had put it back, his erection had gone down enough to hopefully not be too obvious to Dean.

“Don't be sorry. It's okay. Really. You're just a little strange. But I like strange.” Dean's face is looking down almost, but his eyes are on Castiel, and the only way to explain the expression on Dean's face is mischief and interest, and that REALLY isn't helping Castiel's problem stay away; its a gorgeous look on him.

“I've been told I can be a bit weird. I can't really be sociable without embarrassing myself, and people tend to not want me around... I don't have the same interests as most.” Castiel says nervously, talking more than usual in hopes of it draining some of the awkwardness of Dean potentially noticing his hard on he had. Dean places himself on the couch near Castiel, but still a comfortable amount of space away.

“I don't think that. I think you're pretty nice to talk to. Maybe they just aren't seeing you the way they should.”

Castiel is blushing, and even more nervous with Dean saying such nice things to him. He isn't used to people saying positive things about him. A lot of people make fun of him or talk about how he is a virgin, and socially awkward, and doesn't have many friends. So for someone as gorgeous as Dean to be saying these things to him? He is surprised and overwhelmed and close to being emotional.

“Thank you, Dean. I don't... hear that much. I only really have one friend, and that's really because we had common interests that made it easy to be friends. She cares, but where she is my only friend, I am not hers.” Castiel is looking down, not really liking having to admit how alone he usually is.

“Well, maybe you just need to put yourself out there. Show people how amazing you are. Someone is going to notice those gorgeous blue eyes and snag you up once you decide to look up at the world around you.” Dean says the last words with his face quite close, back hunched slightly forward with his forearms resting on his legs as he looks at Castiel, close enough that Castiel shivers slightly at the closeness, and looks up into Dean's eyes. His eyes are full of light and softness and are just such a beautiful green that Castiel forgets where he is for a moment. He eventually speaks, remembering that now would be a good time to say something back.

“Thank you, Dean. I've had people show interest, but I'm just not interested in them.” Castiel is still looking at Dean, and Dean can see that look on Castiel's face that says there is more to it, and that Castiel wants Dean to know what that is.

“So, who are you interested in?”

“I tend to only be interested in people that I feel I have a connection to. Sometimes it's a person I've known a long time, sometimes it's someone brand new. I want to know them inside and out, for who they are. I've only been interested in a few people my whole life, and none of those came to fruition.” Castiel huffs a small laugh with his admission, and keeps his gaze on Dean, looking for a reaction.

“Wow. That's actually... kind of amazing; the whole connection thing. I wish that I could say I'd taken that road. Trust me when I say, knowing you feel something for the person you're with, it can really make it special. It's something worth waiting for. I've never had that, but I know what it feels like to not have it.” Dean looks sort of sad as he says it, and Castiel wishes in that moment that someone would have given Dean everything. Castiel would give Dean everything he could.

“Well, maybe you need to look up and let someone snag you up, too.” All Castiel can think is, _Let me be that person, let me have you, let me show you how much I would give you, you deserve it all. I can see how beautiful you are._

“Yeah... Maybe I should.” Dean and Castiel are looking at each other, and it's an intense moment. After a few seconds, they look away. Dean lets out a light chuckle, and the tension of the moment fades away back into the ease they had before.

“Well, now that we have officially filled our quota of chick flick moments for the day, how about you tell me what you plan to go to college for?” Dean slides back on the couch into the opposite corner of Castiel, and leans back into the cushions comfortably.

“Um... I plan to go to KU in the fall, but it all depends on the scholarships that I can get. It's why I focus so much on my work. I need to get scholarships to be able to attend. I've always wanted to go to college, and I've focused almost my whole life on trying to make sure that happens, no matter what I want to do with my life.”

“What do you want to do?”

“ I want to get a degree in Film Production. I believe that film production is the best for me. I love to write, and read, and experience different realities, but I don't necessarily want to be part of them myself. I don't have the confidence for acting. But film... I can watch people transform and I can live it vicariously though them, and help bring that reality to life through the camera.” Dean looks at Castiel as if he was pleasantly but also unpleasantly surprised at the same time. Like he believed that he would be great at it, but still had reservations.

“That's great. I bet you would do wonders behind a camera.” Dean gives him a sweet smile with genuine belief in it. Castiel can't help but smile again. Somehow the man has managed to be completely kind and genuine every time that they have been around each other. Castiel almost doesn't know what to do when someone treats him like he's worth talking to. Castiel can barely hold back the warm feeling that washes over him and how it is a clear sign that Castiel is falling a little too fast for this freckled man that has done nothing but be sweet to him, even when he didn't deserve it.

“Thank you, Dean. I don't tell many people that it's what I want to do. They believe me to be quiet and a push over, but I'm really not. Once I get closer to people, then I can be comfortable, and then they get to really know me. Just... no one bothers to figure that out.”

“I hope I get to see that side of you one day, Cas. I'm more comfortable around you than I am with most. I hope I can be that for you, too." Dean has so much hope and care in his eyes that Castiel melts just a little bit. Well, maybe a lot. He knows that Dean already has what he wants. 

“You already are.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

When Castiel woke up the next morning, all he could think about was the wonderful time he had spent with Dean the day before. After their heart to heart, they slipped into something comfortable and easy, talking about anything that came up. Castiel was warm and tingly just thinking about how well it had went. Most of the time, conversation was never smooth for Castiel. It always had too much dead air and awkward moments which led to him not wanting to engage in it at all.

But Dean. Dean made it easy. He made it fun. He made it perfect. He didn't make Castiel uncomfortable, or feel like he was weird. He just let Castiel be himself. He just let him be who he wanted to be without pressure. Castiel has never met anyone like that.

The best thing about the day before with Dean was that he ended the time they spent together by giving Castiel his phone number after walking him to him door. Dean told him to shoot him a message or call if he ever needed anyone to talk to, or just someone to be himself around for a little while. Castiel swooned right there, his heart fluttering deeply, leaving butterflies in his stomach.

Cas texts Dean a little bit over the next week. Talks to him about how he once went on a trip when he was ten with his family, (which never happens), and they went to the Botanical Gardens in Overland Park. He tells him how seeing everything beautiful there, Castiel just wanted to capture it. That the natural beauty of the gardens is what inspired his interest in capturing things for what they are. Told him how his parents gave into this one hobby because they could tell what it meant to Castiel, how special it was to him, by buying him a nice camera just a few weeks later.

Cas tell him about his love for music.This led to a huge debate between the two over whether classical music was worth listening to at all, or if it was one of the most influential things in human history. One guess whose opinions was whose. This also led Castiel to flood Dean's inbox with links to youtube videos of classical music that Castiel loved.

Dean finally caved when he listened to Yiruma's song River Flows In You and had to admit to Cas that he had fallen asleep listening to it on repeat. Dean was determined to give as good as he got, though. He made sure to send Cas enough Led Zepplin, ACDC, and Kansas to have him listening to it for hours.

Dean also told Cas things, too. He told him how he has a little brother back home, just a few cities over that's still with his dad. He told him how he had some family friends that he really loved that he wanted to be closer to, so that when his little brother came to visit him on college breaks, (which Sam would of course be in college because he is the smartest little shit that Dean has ever known in his life, and it's just what he is meant to do), Sammy would be able to see them all at the same time, because they would all be in the same town.

He told him about his precious car, that Castiel now knows is “Baby”, the 1967 Chevy Impala that Dean takes care of valiantly, fixing every little ding, smudge, and noise on it himself. He tells Cas how cars are what he loves, especially old, restorable beauties like his. He tells him that one day he is going to be able to that for others, make other people's old, broken beautiful things into what they should be. Castiel asks Dean what he does for a living, but Dean always tends to sideline that question by saying, 'I do a lot of things, nothing really the same every time,' and Castiel just takes that for what it is.

Dean and Cas talk about their families, a little bit about how Dean's mom passed away when he was real young, to Cas' history of his family not really being close, always doing their own things, leaving Cas pretty alone a lot of the time. Cas finds out Dean never went to college, but he believes in Cas that he can do it. And Dean finds out that Cas believes that Dean could do anything too, anything he wanted, because he believes in him, too.

Dean told Cas about his love for all things Batman and Star Wars, and Cas told him about his love for animals. Cas told Dean about his first crush in high school, and how she ended up with his brother before he could even blink an eye. Dean told Cas about his fumbles with being a teenager too, and how this one girl had totally made him try on her panties.Castiel could hardly contain himself at the declaration of liking wearing them that Dean made. ( _They were fucking pink! I can't believe she even talked me into it at the time. It was kinda alright... They were soft.)_

Cas and Dean lost themselves in texting eachother throughout most of the day everyday. Charlie would question how things were going periodically, but Castiel would just shrug her off, in hopes of keeping this wonderful thing to himself as much as he could. Dean was precious to him, and Castiel had a small feeling inside that told him to not let anyone else near it, to keep it all for himself, and to hold it as close to him as he could.

Castiel felt like he was drowning in a warmth that cloaked around him so fully that just made him feel like Dean was the most amazing person he had ever met. He's never had someone that was actually interested in what he had to say, or things about him. People always saw him for what was on the outside, or what they saw him do. But not Dean. Dean saw him for him. Inside and out, Dean saw him completely. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Dean falls asleep to that Cas sends him is Yiruma - River Flows In You - http://vimeo.com/43247210


	9. Chapter 9

Friday rolls around and Castiel makes his way to school begrudgingly, and endures the first block of classes he has. He focuses on school, but it doesn't make it any more fun, or any less stressful. Classes let out for lunch and Cas makes his way towards the doors to outside the building. Charlie catches him and pesters him lightly, but Castiel remains strong on his silence over Dean.

“So... have you guys been hanging out?” Charlie questions Cas as she trails behind him in the hallways.

“Yeah. A little bit. I've just been talking to him mostly. Texting.”

“Oooh, good good! So are you guys getting physical yet, or what?” Charlie asks, as she grasps Castiel's arm and spins him back towards her, making him stop in the hallway.

“Charlie! No, of course not! He hasn't even touched me once. Geez. Do you have to be so brash?”

“Hey, it's not my fault that you need to loosen up a bit and I think he is just the man to help you unwind and get that grumpy stick out your ass!” Charlie can't help but give Castiel a stern look that tells him he is being a little hostile, and she is a little right.

“Yea, well... He hasn't even said he's interested in guys, so...” Castiel says, as he looks down at his shoes.

“Huh. Well, I say you should make a move, start the train a rollin', ya know?”

“I don't know, okay? I'll... I'll have to see if he's interested somehow I guess... Just – Don't worry about it. Do you wanna go across the street for some lunch with me? You can buy me that Caramel Apple milkshake you always wanted me to try?”

“I want to but I have to go to Finstock's class to make up my econ test I skipped out on to hang out with Gilda. Don't say anything, I already know what you're gunna say.”

“Okay, I'll see you later then. Good luck, skipper.” Castiel laughs a little at Charlie as he walks away. It's no surprise that Charlie skipped to hang out with her girlfriend. He had reprimanded her for doing it for other girls, too. Castiel wished he had the balls to skip class. He had never missed a day of school on purpose a day in his life.

 

Castiel made his way across the street from his high school, a little place called 'Hannah's Cafe', ran by this sweet English blonde girl that always gave Castiel a sweet smile, and made him his Pumpkin Spice Cappucino perfectly with a little bit of cinnamon on top of the fluffy whipped cream. Castiel orders it along with an amazing tomato, basil, mozzarella, and pancetta panini that Castiel absolutely devours every time he orders it.

As Castiel waited for his drink and sandwich to be made, he trailed his eyes around the cafe. Cute little round tables scattered around the room made it cozy and friendly, and the little areas in the bay windows on each side of the place made perfect nooks for people and their laptops to sip and work and create. Just as Castiel was turning back around to look at Hannah as she made people's drinks, he hears someone else that works at the cafe call out a name.

“Dean Winchester, Salted Caramel Macchiato?”

Castiel spun around and spotted Dean there, grabbing his drink for the boy behind the counter. Just as he saw him, Dean saw him too. Dean shot him a sweet smile, and walked his way over to him where he was in line. Of course Dean was dressed as usual, gorgeous and rugged.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean greets him as he steps close to him, closer than normal for regular conversation.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Must be on lunch from school, huh?”

“Yes. This place has the best drinks and sandwiches around, and it's just across the street.”

“I've only been here a few times and I have to agree with ya. Place is good. I've had quite a lot of coffee from a lot of different places, but this place is something special.”

Just as Castiel went to reply, they called his name and handed him his sandwich and drink.

“Would you like to join me for lunch, Dean?”

“Sure. I'd love to.” Dean smiles at Cas with a soft and beautiful smile that shows his teeth of just enough, and it makes bolts of energy through Cas. They settle at a table, and shyly look at each other, trying to not look at the same time, but always catching each other looking instead.

“How are you, Dean?”

“I'm pretty good... I had a few things to do today, but thankfully those are all done. Was just heading home and had the impulse to get some of this place's delicious ass coffee.” Dean laughs, and takes a sip from his cup.

“Wish I could head home. The rest of my day is filled with classes I hate. Calculus, gym, and Governmental Studies. I couldn't have a group of classes I disliked more.”

“Then why go? Take the rest of the day off.” Dean says, looking at Castiel with a smooth expression.

“What? I can't skip class. I've never skipped. Ever.” Castiel is giving Dean an incredulous look now, baffled that he is encouraging him to do this.

“Damn, Cas. You really need to let loose a little more. Go a little crazy. Even more reason to do it if you never done it before.”

“I- I can't just skip class. I wouldn't even know what to do with myself.”

“Don't worry about that. I show you how to have a good time. Come on. You're coming with me.” Dean is up and standing in an instant, and luckily Castiel had just finished up his sandwich, because Dean grabs his wrist, and gently slides his hand right into Castiel's, entwining them together tightly, and then he is leading them outside towards Dean's impala.

Dean looks over his shoulder, back at Castiel, and all Castiel can think when he looks into his gorgeous green eyes, is that he can't help himself. He would follow Dean anywhere he wanted to take him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Dean's delicious drink - http://www.bakingdom.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/Salted-Caramel-Mocha-Coffee.jpg  
> And Castiel's - http://caffedvita.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/PUMPKIN-SPICE-CAP.jpg  
> Along with Castiel's yummy sandwich - http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/71/a6/54/71a654778b64f0de44301db7f77c75e9.jpg


	10. Chapter 10

Dean slipped into the driver's seat of the Impala, Castiel shotgun as they squeal the tires out of the parking lot of the cafe. They take off, and Castiel watches Dean as he drives. He looks like he belongs in that spot, the driver's seat of the Impala, like he was made to be there. He could see that this was a special place for Dean. This car was something special in so many unspoken ways. Dean looks comfortable, like this is the safest place in the world for him to be. Castiel feels like he should really appreciate that Dean has even let him come with him in his safe space.

Dean catches Castiel watching him, and just gives him the most beautiful smile. The sun is shining through the windshield, lighting up the colors in Dean's eyes, making them look like that moment you see the sun cast light through trees in a forest. It's earthy, and beautiful, and literally takes Castiel's breath away.

Castiel gives Dean a smile back, trying not to tell him how hard he is falling for him already with it. Trying to skim away from the idea of Dean finding him out, he decides to speak.

“Where are we going?”

It's a surprise, Cas, can't ruin it by telling you, can I?”

“I don't particularly like surprises. I usually end up embarrassed somehow, or worse.”

“Well, I promise you this one with be good. Nothing bad, okay?”

“Okay. I trust you, Dean.” Castiel tells him, and he can see that saying that has made Dean smile a little wider than he was.

They continue down a few dirt roads, and final end up in a clearing with an old cabin on the left. Its not in too bad a shape, like its visited occasionally. Castiel can see a beautiful clear blue lake in the distance, slight little rippling waves in the water. Dean shifts the car into car, and shuts the engine off, looking back over to Castiel.

“Well, let's go!”

“What? What are we doing here?”

“We're going swimming, obviously.”

“But.. I don't have anything to wear...”

“Guess you'll have to improvise then, huh?” Dean raises his eyebrows as he says it, and darts out of the vehicle. Castiel watches him run towards the water, and barely has time to think before he is following right down. Castiel's breath hitches slightly when he realizes what Dean's definition of improvising is. Dean is shedding his layers of clothes as he approaches the water. First the plaid overshirt, then the tight black shirt from underneath. Castiel slows his run as he sees Dean rip his belt open, and slip his jeans down his thighs. All that Dean is in now is a pair of dark grey boxer briefs that hug every area of Dean that they touch.

“Ya comin' in or what?” Dean asks him, shaking Castiel out of his trance. Castiel continues to pull off his navy blue button down cardigan sweater, grey graphic tee, and slips out of his black pants. Castiel isn't used to being so bare in front of someone, but for some reason, Dean makes him want to do things he never thought he would. Just in his crimson red boxers, Castiel runs into the water behind Dean.

The temperature isnt frigid, but its a bit cold. Not being quite summer, the water bites at Castiel's skin, but not enough to take him away from what he's doing. He pushes himself out towards Dean, and they come closer to each other in the water.

“You havin' fun yet, Cas?” Dean asks him, wading in the water.

“Yes, Dean. Thank you.... for helping me take a break. I don't do it much. No one ever takes the time to make me have some fun. Charlie, my best friend, she tries... but it's just never worked, really.”

“Well, you just need someone to push you a little in the right direction.” Dean pushes himself a little closer to Castiel in the water.

“Yeah, maybe I do. Where in the world am I going to find someone like that?” Castiel is grinning at Dean now, showing a little more confidence than he has before.

“I can think of a certain person for the role that would truly enjoy watching you let loose a little bit...”

“Then you should probably send them my way.”

“Maybe I will...” Dean says lowly. He finally looks away from Castiel with a smirk on his face.

“So, who's cabin is this? Is it yours?”

“Nah, it's Ellen's. Her and her daughter are the reason I moved here. They're close family friends. She always let me come out here whenever I want to chill out and relax. We would all hang out here in the summer.”

“That sounds really nice. My family never does things like that.”

“Yeah. It'll be nice for Sam to be able see them when he comes to visit me on school breaks.”

“You really love your brother, don't you?”

“Yeah, I do. I've had to take care of him my whole life. He's everything to me.” Castiel can see the way that Dean talks about Sam. He talks about him like it's his own child. Sam may be his brother, but he's also more than that. He's the thing that Dean is most proud of; the person that he lives his life for.

“He's lucky to have you, Dean. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Castiel says to Dean, voice strong but still low. Castiel takes a chance to look at Dean, and Dean is giving a shy smile that Castiel has never seen on him before. He never looks this vulnerable, or sweet, always strong and confident.

“Thanks, Cas.” Castiel can see the blush reaching up Dean's cheeks at the words he had said to him. Before Castiel can say anything else though, Dean dives under the water and disappears beneath the ripples.

Castiel swirls around in the water, looking for where Dean is going to burst back above the water, but doesn't see him anywhere. It is right then that Castiel feels something jump on the back of him pushing him under with a grip of strong arms; one over his left shoulder, the other under his right arm and they link in the middle, until he is completely pressed against the front of Dean's body. They go under together, and swirl in circles around eachother under the water, until they burst back above the water for air. Dean and Castiel are breathing heavily, looking at the other in a pure admiring gaze.

“Alright. Let's go back up to the car. I've got more planned for you.” Dean tells him, with a smirk.

“Is that right? And what plans are those?”

“Guess you'll just have to see.” Dean murmurs to Castiel, as he dashes out of the water, his boxer briefs hugging tighter to him skin now that they are soaking wet. Castiel watches Dean climb out of the water intently, loving seeing all the curves and edges of Dean's body; his strong thighs, sculpted calves, perfect ass with just the right curve to it, down right pornographic back muscles...

_I have got to get out of this water now before I get hard just watching him_ is all Castiel is thinking, as he makes his own way back to the Impala. Castiel's own red boxer briefs are slicked tight to his skin from the water. Castiel looks up at Dean by the car already, and sees him watching him come out of the water the same way that he had watched him.

Castiel finally gets up to the passenger side of the Impala where he had left his clothes, and wonders for a second how he is going to not get the car wet. Then Castiel sees Dean on his side of the car through the passenger and driver's side windows, just enough too see that Dean just strips right out of his boxer briefs, and slips his legs right into his jeans again.

_Oh my god, he is just going to go commando?!_

Castiel decides then that if Dean is going to, he might as well, too. He doubts that Dean wants him to be wet in his car, so Castiel turns around and pulls his own down to his ankle, and hops his way back into his pants again. Castiel sneaks a peek back at Dean across the way again, and catches Dean looking right back at him, but certainly not at his eyes. Castiel is pretty sure he was looking at his bare naked ass through the windows. Castiel blushes, smiles, and looks back at himself to get dressed the rest of the way. After situating themselves back to decent, they climb into the seats of the Impala, with giant grins on their faces. Dean starts the engine back up, and they take their place on the open road, to their next stop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's outfit is inspired by this one, worn by Stuart in The Internship, played by Dylan O'Brien - https://24.media.tumblr.com/4972442580a5de50c9892e7eac63c487/tumblr_n56ghsQrWT1sqejy3o1_500.jpg


	11. Chapter 11

Dean drives Castiel a longer ways than Castiel thought they would be going. They are driving in the Impala for about a half hour, when they finally come upon a closely neighboring town. Castiel had only been there maybe a few select times in his life. They continue past the main streets, and turn off on a side road that turns in to a two-track. They finally reach the end of the two track, and Dean parks the car in a cleared dirt area off to the side. It looks like this place has had cars parked here in intervals, but never for very long; not overly worn or too much ground damaged from tires.

Dean climbs out of the car, popping the trunk, and goes to search in the back. As Castiel gets out, he sees that Dean has grabbed a large charcoal colored fleece blanket. He carries in his hand as he walks to meet back up with Castiel. They walk through some of the wooded area that surrounded the clearing, only traveling a few minutes before Castiel sees just exactly where Dean has brought him.

Through the last few trees at the top of the hilly area that they are walking on, Castiel sees a beautiful and lushly green meadow that has this _light_ that just shines perfectly and from the looks of it, all day long, right onto the grassy opening. Its almost like a perfect circle of emerald and earth tones, with splashes of all the colors known to man spread everywhere in the form of flowers petals and new buds; birds and butterflies fluttering around. Castiel would swear that Dean had literally just pulled this place right out of a fairy tale.

Dean somehow manages to sneak his rough palm right into Castiel's without him noticing, and pulls him the rest of the way up into the meadow. He doesn't even look at Castiel when he does it, almost like he didn't even think about it, or Castiel's reaction. He just did without thought. The thought of grabbing Castiel being second nature to Dean makes Castiel lose his ability to think about much else.

Dean finally leads Castiel to the center of the meadow, lets go of his hand, and starts to open up the blanket onto the long grass. Dean finally breaks the silence moments later, as he lays himself on the blanket.

“Lay down. It's a great view.” At Dean's words, he lies down on the blanket next to him, and looks up to see what Dean is seeing. Up above them is the borders of the surrounding trees, shining with new leaves marking the peak of Spring, birds flying to and from different treetops. All the beautiful colors contrasting the beautiful and clear blue sky with small puffs of clouds trailing through the skyline. Castiel is pretty sure he has never seen anything so beautiful.

“This is amazing, Dean. So beautiful.”

“Most beautiful thing I've seen my whole life.”

Castiel takes a moment to look over at Dean next to him, and is shocked to find Dean is already looking right at him with a shiny glint of amazement in his eyes. Castiel blushes deeply, turning a soft shade of scarlet across his cheeks and a little smile on his lips.

“How did you find this place?”

“My mom used to bring me here when I was real little. Right after Sammy was born, she wanted somewhere for the two of us to go, somewhere just for me and my mom. She wanted to make sure that even with a baby in the house getting a lot of attention, that I still felt special. She would bring me here with a picnic basket full of her special sandwiches she made; ham, pepperoni, and salami, with lettuce and tomato. Sounds like a lot, but she told me I was a growing boy, and that I was such a helpful big brother that I deserved a big boy sandwich.” Castiel could see the loving look on Dean's face as he talked about his mother. Castiel wasn't sure what happened, but he at least knew that his mother was someone special to Dean.

“She would always bring pie, too.” Dean continued. “She would change it every time, and it was always homemade. Cherry, apple, pecan, blueberry... She ruined me for life on sweets, making pie my favorite thing in the world... I've loved coming here to get away ever since. It's one of those places where the world just kind of stands still, ya know?”

Castiel and Dean were now looking right at each other, blazing azure blue eyes looking into deep mossy green ones.

“It's the perfect place. Like nothing outside exists. Stands... completely... still.” Castiel slows his speaking because Dean is still looking at him. It's right then that Castiel takes Charlie's advice. Castiel gathers all the confidence he can muster, and slides his hand right into Dean's, linking their fingers together. He slowly rubs his thumb over the side of Dean's hand that the thumb rests on, and gives Dean a questioning look that asks, _is this okay? Do you want this? Do you maybe want me?_

Castiel lets out a breath of air that he hadn't realized that he was holding when Dean just smiles back at him and just grips a little tighter, because that was all the confirmation that he needed to know. _He wants this. He wants me, Cas Novak; he wants to hold my hand, he wants me for something, he wants me._

_When did Cas become a thing? Oh, right, it's what Dean calls me. I like that. It's the new me. The me that is special. The me that has this beautiful man next to him._

Cas and Dean continue to hold hands tightly, never letting go once the whole time the lay on the blanket together. They talk, settling into a comfortable space that they had already come to love when around each other. Cas talks to Dean about his classes, and Dean talks about his time in high school, how he grew up right in town here, where they were; the town that held this beautiful meadow they were in. Dean shares family stories of his life here and growing up.

Once the day started to burn into early evening, Dean sat up, and pulled himself and Cas up off the ground. He lets go of Cas' hand long enough to fold the blanket back up, and tuck it under his arm.

“Alright, time to get outta here. Wish we could stay all day and night, but it still gets pretty chilly at night. The sight is just as beautiful at night, though. I'll have to show it to you next time.” Dean says to Cas, letting the double meaning of the words bleed into Cas' mind.

_Next time._

Dean grasps Cas' hand again, and they wander back to the Impala. A soft breeze has started to ruffle into their clothes and hair on the walk back, putting a delicate chill across both their cheeks that left them the most perfect pink color. Once they arrive at the car, Dean opens Cas' door, and lets him inside, closing the door behind him. He heads to the driver's side door, reopens the trunk, and puts the blanket away. When he climbs back into the driver's seat, he sends Cas a soft smile, as he shifts the car to pull out of the clearing. Once off the dirt tracks and back on the roads, Dean reaches across the bench seat of the Impala, and takes Cas' hand in his again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think about it till the end of writing, but Im from Michigan, and two tracks are like a dirt trail in the woods that is one way, just two strips of dirt beneath the tires, usually winding in and out of areas of the woods. In Michigan, two tracking in a huge passtime, taking your car or truck out and just driving out and getting lost with friends. This one in the story just had a goal at the end to get to. :) Wasn't sure if that was a slang name that carries over to everyone or if thats a Michigander thing.


	12. Chapter 12

It's a quiet ride after leaving the meadow, the light fading from the sky slowly as they make their way back home. Cas and Dean are comfortable in the silence; as long as they were in each others presence, they felt like they maybe didn't always have to fill the air. They finally come to a stop in the all to familiar parking spot in Dean's driveway; the place where Cas has seen Dean's baby sit for only the few weeks that Dean has been next door. Cas can barely believe that he is really sitting next to him now, holding his hand, knowing so many intimate details of his life. Cas is still reveling in his thoughts when Dean finally speaks to him.

“Wanna come inside? Enjoy the last little bit you have left of your skip day?” Dean asks him, his head tilted a little to the side, a curious and anxious smile on his face.

“I'd like that.” Cas blushes slightly, still surprised that Dean wants to continue to take him on this little journey of theirs. They both clamber their way out of the Impala, and make their way into the house. Once inside, Dean shrugs of his second layer; the plaid over shirt, and throws it over a bar stool sitting at the kitchen island in his kitchen. Cas follows suit, and slowly peels off his little blue cardigan, then follows behind Dean as he walks through his house.

Cas realizes that the house has been filled a little more; a few less boxes, few more personal items added to each room, a little more Dean in every space. Cas falls in love with everything he sees. It's all so completely Dean, and Cas can't help but feel a complete sense of safety, and love, and protection at the vibe that the whole house gives out to him.

Dean slowly leads Cas into the living room, using his hand inside Cas' to take him where he wants to go. They stop just short of the stairs that lead upstairs.

“Want a tour of the house? It really is a beautiful home.”

“Sure.”

“Well... this is the living room...” Dean starts waving his arm out to gesture to the space they're in. “That space back there,” Dean points to a room past the living room towards the back of the house, “ is the dining room; quite useless, since I eat in front of the TV...” Dean continues by pulling on the hand he still has gripped of Cas', and walks up the stairs.

“You've already seen the kitchen, and the bathrooms down there are nothing special.” Dean chuckles as he leads Cas the rest of the way upstairs. Dean takes an immediate left the moment they step off the last step, and Cas knows exactly where Dean is leading him. He's seen it through the window. He's watched Dean undress in it. He's thought about himself in that room.

“and... I’m sure you know what room this is, Cas.” Dean leads Cas into the room a little more and to his left, is the bed. That immaculately designed bed frame, and large, fluffy mattress. It's right there, no window, no peeping; real and in person.

Dean leans into Cas' personal space, using it to slightly back Cas towards the bed until the back of his knees hit the edge of the king size bed, and makes it so that Cas is slightly bent back. Cas' arms stretch out behind himself, keeping himself from being pushed completely onto the bed; still holding an angled form of sitting up on the bed. Dean bends over Cas' knees and torso with his body, and places his hands on the bed on each side of Cas' arms. Dean is now gently boxing Cas underneath him, and all Cas can do is breathe a little heavier, attempting to keep the small little moans and noises from surfacing from being where he is. The place he's thought about being in for weeks.

“I bet you didn't know that I knew you were watching that day. I knew you were standing in that room, watching every move I made, every step I took, every piece of clothing I took off.. I know you liked what you saw.”

“You.. You knew?” Castiel is finally able to say, nerves jumbled completely by the fact that his biggest fantasy is coming true. Dean is damn near pinning him to the bed, slipping a single knee up onto the bed in the space between Cas' knees. Dean's knee continues up until it sits snugly right below Cas' groin; a single push of his knee a little higher would have it sitting right up against him, and Cas knows that can't happen because Cas would be _gone_ in seconds if Dean touches him there already. Cas has no experience what so ever, and he knows that even the slightest touch from Dean right now will send him over the edge with almost no effort.

“Yeah, I knew. I wanted you to see it. I wanted you to watch. I liked it. I like you watching me. I loved seeing your flushed little cheeks the moment I looked up, I loved hearing you stutter when you tried to convince me you didn't mean to, trying to convince me not to tell on you... I loved knowing that you probably touched yourself thinking about me and about what you saw the moment you were alone.”

Dean is now leaning his face closer to Cas', his breath mingling with Cas' as they lay so pushed together. Cas' heart is beating faster than it ever has, feeling like it's going to burst from his chest, like his whole life had been accumulating for this moment. This is the moment that Cas has been waiting for, that moment where he truly feels like he wants this. He has held himself out for that feeling to be there when this happened, and it's finally here.

And it was glorious. It was perfect. Dean bent his neck down the rest of the way, and placed his lips just right into Cas', letting them link together in the best way. Dean's lips were soft and luscious, forceful, but still gentle. Dean knew what he was doing, and Cas just went for the ride. Cas' movements were hesitant, but only enough to say that it was only in inexperience, not in lack of enthusiasm. After a few good long moments of the best and first kiss Cas had ever had, Dean pulls back to look him in the eyes.

“That was so much better than I thought it would be.” Castiel sputters out, a little short of breath.

“Did you think I was going to be a bad kisser?”Dean asks, sliding off the bed just a little bit to give Cas a little bit of space now that they aren't attached at the lips.

“No, of course not... I just..” Castiel looks away, not wanting to admit to Dean just how innocent he really is; how inexperienced he really is.

“Just what? You can tell me.”

“That was my first kiss.” Castiel says as quietly as he possibly can, hoping that Dean has shotty hearing, but unfortunately for him, his hearing is in perfect health.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, I’m serious. I’ve had chances, but the moment never felt right, so I always backed out. It never felt right to do it.”

“I... I can't believe that was your first kiss...” Dean says in an amazed tone, like this really was something that was hard for him to come to terms with.

“It felt right this time. For the first time, it felt completely right. Don't worry about it.” Castiel is quick to tell Dean, because if anything, Cas wants Dean to know that this has been something that he has wanted for so long, and that he was just happy that it was perfect when it happened.

“Is this okay? This between us? I mean, am I too much? I can come on a little strong. Oh god, I didn't freak you out with the dirty talk, did I?” Dean is now looking a little skiddish, as if he feels like he needs to be on edge, for rejection, or for hate, or something that Cas is sure that is not to come any time soon.

“Dean, this is amazing. I love this. I love whatever this is that is going on. You could never be too much. Just because I am probably the most sexually inexperienced person that you've ever met in your entire life, doesn't mean that I don't want it like everyone else. I've just had less chances to express it.”

“Okay.. I just... I don't want to push you. You've never had all those firsts, and they are special, no matter what people say to you. It's special. I... I'm not someone that you should even consider having those with.” Dean is now climbing completely off the bed, stepping away from where Cas is still pushed back against the bed.

“Dean... It's okay. I never feel like this. I know when it's not right, and you? You are just right for me. I can tell. I don't know how long it will be before I find this feeling again. I.. I want to know what all this is like. I want to experience it all. Can't you be that for me? Can't you show me?”

Dean is now looking at Castiel like he is trying to hold himself back from showing Cas everything he knows, showing him everything that Cas could possibly feel. Another part of Dean looks like it wants to run away and save Cas from Dean. Like Dean would have all the power to destroy him, and Dean would love to take Cas apart. Another part just looks like he just wants to tell Cas that someone else could be better for this, but he never speaks out about these emotions that swim so easily across his face.

“ I want you to show me. We can just... take it slow? Take small steps? You can take care of me, can't you, Dean?” Castiel says lowly as he grasps Dean's hand again, pulling him back towards him. Cas is hoping that Dean will say yes, that he will do this, that Dean will be the person that can show Castiel all that he has been missing all this time.

“Yeah, Cas. I can take care of you.” 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Dean and Cas lazily make out in Dean's bed, cuddled around each other, smoothing their hands over the other's body, trying to learn every inch of their skin. Cas slowly traces constellations into Dean's freckles that are scattered across his body, loving how each and every single one of them is perfectly placed on his skin. Dean becomes slightly obsessed with the sharp jut of Cas' hip bones, the way they push out just right, and he finds himself biting into them lightly, licking them, tracing his tongue up and around Cas' entire body, one spot at a time. Their slow discovery of each other leads to them a tight embrace of a cuddling position, drifting closer and closer to a state of sleep.

“Do you wanna stay the night, Cas?” Deans says softly in Cas' ear from behind him, running his fingertips across the expanse of Cas' stomach, sometimes trailing up above to cross his ribs, and back to languid circles around his belly button.

“You really want me to?”

“Of course. This has been one of the best days I've had in a real long time. I don't really want it to end.”

“Then yes, of course I want to stay with you. Just um... Let me.. Do something real quick.” Cas pushes himself out of the bed and away from Dean, much to his own dislike, and punches a few buttons on his phone and then slides back in underneath Dean's well muscled arm.

“What did you do?”

“Just texted my parents saying I'm staying at Charlie's tonight. They wont even think twice about it.”

“Why won't they?”

“Because they are too busy to realize, mostly. I also never really lie to them, never had a reason.”

“Well, I'm happy that means I get to spend the night with you.”

“Me too. This has been one of the best days I've ever had, Dean. Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Cas.” Dean whispers in Cas' ear, as he slips his leg over both of Cas', pulling himself over top of him. Dean now has his strong thighs caging Cas' hips down to the bed, slotting the outline of his dick right into the space right next to Cas' own. Dean lightly rocks his hips, putting just the right amount of pressure right into Cas' groin to pull out a loud verbal moan; one that Cas has never even heard himself make.

“Am I the first person to ever touch you?” Dean asks, face above Cas', his left hand caressing Cas' cheek sweetly, but with a look of lust still swirling in his eyes.

“Yes... You are. No one else has touched me.”

“Would you like me to touch you more? Show you more?” Dean now trails his left hand down past the cheek he was previously touching, dragging his fingertips and palm down his neck, past his chest, and all the way until he rests his hand on Cas' belt.

“Y-yes, Dean. Please, I want you.” Cas has now lifted his hand up to caress the stubble on the jut of underneath Dean's jaw and chin, a soft touch to connect them to each other, to make a closed circuit of electric arousal that runs through their veins at the skin to skin contact. Dean's eyes dilate at Cas' words, body thrumming with excitement at the idea of being the first to mark, the first to experience being with Castiel in any way.

Dean works Cas' belt open, and slowly undoes the button and zipper to Cas' pants, looking up at him the whole time to make sure that it's okay, that he hasn't changed his mind. Castiel's eyes are looking back at his, face completely clear of hesitance or fear. They are full of wonder and hope, and a striking bolt of lust.

Dean takes this as an okay to continue, and grasps the sides of Cas' pants, and begins to inch them down his thighs. He continues to remove the pants until they are wrapped around Cas' knees, where he proceeds to kick them the rest of the way off for Dean. Dean remembers that they both took off their boxer briefs at the lake, so Dean was still commando in his jeans, but Cas must have gotten nervous and slipped his back on during a bathroom break since they had probably dried by that time. Cas must realize Dean's thoughts because he bites his lip innocently, with a shy blush rising up on his cheeks. 

Dean places himself a little lower on top of Cas' body, now situating himself in between Cas' legs, as he spreads his legs farther apart till he is able to comfortably fit. Next he bowed his head down, until his face hovered just above the closed flap of the front of Cas' red boxer briefs. Dean slides his tongue out of his mouth, and to Cas' surprise, he _licks him._ Right across the fabric stretched across Cas' dick, Dean traces it from top to bottom with his tongue, dampening the material. Cas arches his back off the bed in pleasure; his hand automatically sinks itself into Dean's lush short golden locks, and pulls lightly due to the sensation that he's feeling.

Dean chuckles a little at the sensitive reaction that he received from such a simple action. He continues on by slipping his fingers into the waist band of Cas' boxer briefs, and tugs at them until they start to slide down Cas' gorgeous thighs. Dean's eyes are glued to the skin that is becoming uncovered; the space below his hip bones, the base end of the hair that leads straight down, and is overcome with pure want for Castiel. Before he can pull them the rest of the way down to reveal more of Cas, he reaches back up and kisses Cas. Slips his tongue in between his lips, fighting for space so that he can lay the words he's not saying right into his mouth.

Dean goes back to his ministrations on Cas' torso and groin, showering it in attention; nipping at his hip bones, running his hand up the inside of Cas' thigh, lips kissing the front of his thighs', yet never actually touching where he knows Cas wants him to. Dean wants to make this special, make it a memorable first; so Dean in going to take his time and do it right.

As Dean slips Cas' boxer briefs down the skin of his thighs, he talks to Cas.

“Is this okay? Do you still want this? We can stop if you want to. If you're not ready.”

“No, no, no. I-I want this, Dean. Please.”

“Okay. Just... relax, alright? I'll make it good for you, I promise.”

With the end of Dean's words marked the last little pull of fabric; Castiel was now completely naked from the waist down, throbbing red cock out for Dean's eyes to see. Cas was longer and wider than he expected him to be, at least for his age. It seems that Cas grew into himself earlier than others do. At only 18, Cas was definitely a sight to see. He really was the full package. He has strong runner's thighs, and thick calves that mean that he has much more lifting strength than he seems. Match that with the nice toned stomach, soft outline of abs, and gorgeous back and shoulders, and you have Dean's biggest weaknesses all in one man.

Dean stopped staring long enough to wrap a strong calloused hand around Cas' erection, making that first intimate touch that he knows that they both had been looking forward to. Tightening just a little and making that first pull, he starts to finally jerk Castiel off just right to the point where Cas moans loudly.

“That feel good, Cas?” Dean asks as he continues his slow pace. He makes a quick movement around the tip, and Cas arches his back.

“D-Dean. Oh my god...”

“I'll take that as a yes, then.” Dean replies.

Castiel has his eyes closed, glued shut with the intensity of how great it feels. He's never had anyone touch him like this. He's only had himself. Having someone else touching him was something so... amazing. It felt amazing. The fact that it is _Dean_ doing this to him, made it all the better. Castiel never thought this would happen. Not to him. But here he was, and-

“HOLY SHIT!”

Castiel was thrown from inside his mind when he felt something he has never felt before. It was a warm, wet, consuming heat that sent electricity through his whole body at contact. Castiel forces himself from the intense pleasure that has overcome him, and opens his eyes. He can't believe what he's seeing. Dean is looking right at him with those earthy emerald eyes, looking almost innocent, had it not be the fact what Cas sees is him mouth swallowing down all of Cas' dick. Right. Down. To. The. Base.

_HOW IS HE DOING TH-_

Castiel can't even finish the thought, because Dean is swiping his tongue all around his shaft, sucking, and licking, and god knows what else he is doing with his mouth. All Cas knows is that he never wants this to stop. This is the best thing he has ever felt. Dean is making him lose his mind.

Cas knows he isn't going to last much longer, and tells Dean so.

“D-Dean.. You have to s-stop, you gotta stop, r-right now, Im gunna come!” Castiel is trying to push Dean's head away from his dick. Dean finally pulls back and has a smug ass grin on his face.

“Coming is kinda the point, Cas.”

“I-I know... I just... I want this to last.” Castiel says as he pushes his orgasm by roughly squeezing the base of his own dick.

“Oh... baby, I can do that. I can make this last. Let me keep going.” Dean whispers to Cas, as he slips his hands into his, pushing them onto the bed beneath him, sliding them up until they are above his head. Dean can feel Cas shiver slightly at the exact moment that Dean had called him baby. He makes sure to mentally bookmark that information for a later time.

“Keep your hands up there, okay? Can you do that for me?” Dean says into Cas' ear, as he licks a line up the shell of it, and grinding into Cas' unclothed hips.

“Mmm. Yes, Dean. Please, just....” He tapers off his words with a grind right into Dean's groin, ripping a moan right of Dean that he wasn't even sure that he had the ability to get from him.

“Fuck, Cas. Don't do that. You're not the only one that isn't really able to stay in control here.”

Dean pulls his hands away from inside Cas', and makes his way back down Cas' body, caressing his neck, his chest, down his stomach, all the way to Cas' dick. He grabs him, and licks a long strip up the bottom of his shaft, flicking his tongue once he reaches the tip, hitting the sensitive area right under the head. He twists his head at different angles, making it so that he can lick lines up the left and right sides, too. Castiel is writhing and squirming, wanting to use his hands, but obediently keeping them where they were instead. Dean places the head back in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it, making Cas' constant whimpers that he was making turn into a full out growl. In response to it, and without any notice, Cas' hip spasm, sending his dick straight to the back of Dean's throat.

“Oh my god, Dean, I'm sorry, I- Oh fuckkk...” Cas is cut off from his apology because he realizes that he didn't even choke Dean by pushing in to far, because Dean still has him swallowed completely down. And he's _literally swallowing_ around his dick! Cas has never felt that sensation before. It was the most mind blowing feeling that he has ever experienced.

The new technique that Dean was using on Cas was pushing him right over the edge in seconds, and just as Dean slides back up one more time to swipe his tongue in a circle around the head, Cas feels his orgasm pushing through his body, forcing Cas to the edge finally. Cas is barely able to get words out, because he can tell just by the feeling in his body, that he has never orgasmed as hard as he's about to.

“Dean, I'm gunna-” That is all Cas is able to moan out before he feels himself fall; Cas is riding the high of the most intense orgasm he has ever had. His hands stay above his head, but are now clenched onto the headboard for support while he rides his orgasm. He feels like its been literally ripped from his body, but in the best way possible. Cas is coming so hard, and is so deliriously cloaked in pleasure, that he doesn't even realize until he has come down a little that Dean had never pulled off. Dean had _swallowed.._ He had kept Cas deep in his throat as he lost himself in his first received orgasm. Just when Cas thought Dean couldn't get any better, there he goes, surprising him again.

 


End file.
